Beautiful Soul
by kmanselm
Summary: Ok Aang goes for a walk to clear his head about how he feels about Katara. Katara goes after him because he acted wierd when he left, and Aang finally tells her how he feels. A song fic to Beautiful Soul, by Jesse McCartney. AxK R&R PLEASE!


**A.N. OK this is really just a story I wrote out of a spur of the moment. I was listening to this song when the idea just popped into my head. So I hope it's ok. Anyway please write me a review. I so, so, so want to know what you think so please write me a review, PLEASE. **

Aang slowly walked along the beach, taking in the ocean air. He'd left Katara and Sokka at camp, saying only that he needed a walk. What he really needed was to clear his head. It had been six months since Katara found him in the ice burg, and the first time he had looked into her eyes.

Aang smiled at this memory. Katara was his best friend, although Aang knew she felt like more. He knew he loved Katara, but was scared to tell her.

How could I tell her Aang thought to himself. She's my best friend

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just any one to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Aang continued to walk across the beach, deep in thought about how he could never tell Katara. When he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Frantically Aang spun around, thinking it was Zuko or someone else from the fire nation. Only to discover it was Katara.

"Don't scare me like that." Aang said, relief sounding in his voice.

"Sorry." Katara said with a small smile, "I didn't think I would scare you."

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Aang said in joking tone. "What are you doing here anyway?"

**_I know that you are something special_**

_**To you I'd be always faithful**_

_**I want to be what you always needed**_

_**Then I hope you'd see the heart in me**_

"I came to see if you were alright, you seemed uptight when you left." Katara replied

"I'm fine, I just needed a walk."

"Are you sure Aang?"

"Yah."

"OK, then I'm going back to camp, ok?" Katara said, giving him an _I know you're lying_ look.

"OK." Aang told his friend, ignoring the look.

What am I doing? Aang thought to himself. Katara is right here, and Sokka isn't around to kill me, so what am I doing? Aang asked himself. I should tell her, right now. Yes I should, I have nothing to loose but everything so why not.

**_You're the one I want to chase_**

_**You're the one I want to hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Aang finally swallowed, "Katara." He called out, after she had turned and was only about five feet away from him.

"Yah Aang." Katara answered, turning her body to face him.

"There really is something wrong." He said looking down.

"What Aang, What is it?" Katara asked, walking closer to him now worried.

"Um, it's just I sort of have a problem." Aang told her, fiddling with his hands.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked once again, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Aang put his hand on hers and sat down, pulling her down with him.

"It's just." He began, still looking down scared to continue. "It's just, I'm in love with someone, but I'm scared to tell her."

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Katara just looked at him puzzled. "Who Aang." Katara asked. Feeling suddenly jealous. She knew she loved Aang, even if she never would admit it out loud.

Aang swallowed hard before he finally said, "You Katara." In a tone so soft it was almost a whisper.

Katara just looked at him, joy filling her entire body. Aang loves me she exclaimed in her mind. She was so happy she could barely think straight, but she knew she had to tell him she loved him too, but no words would exit her mouth. So she did the only thing she could manage to do.

Katara lifted his head, forcing him to look into her eyes, before she leaned in towards him and softly kissed him.

Aang just stared at her before the biggest grin he had ever managed appeared on his face, and he did the one thing he had wanted to do for so long. He kissed her back.

The two just sat on the beach, locked into a sweet embrace only braking away for a second or two to breathe.

Aang pushed towards Katara, forcing her to lay down, as he rolled over with her. And with Katara now laying on the sand, and Aang kneeling over her they both smiled at each other and kissed some more, Katara holding his neck, pulling him closer.

**A.N. I hoped it was ok. Please write me review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
